U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,489, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cellular polyvinyl chloride (PVC) weatherstrip for garage doors which is generally extruded by known processes as including a cellular PVC base and non-cellular, flexible strip portion as shown in FIG. 1.
However, when such conventional weatherstrips are stacked for shipping or storage, the base and strip portions of adjacent weatherstrips generally interfere with one another. Undesirable shifting may also occur with stacking and transporting of the prior art weatherstrips. As a result, there is a need for an improved weatherstrip structure in order to avoid inefficient, disorganized and potentially damaging results in packing, transporting and storing a plurality of weatherstrips.